


Satan’s Jacket

by archip_elago



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crack, Gender Neutral, but mostly satan x reader, gn, i didnt proof read this whoops, reader and asmo are friends, shit post lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archip_elago/pseuds/archip_elago
Summary: I’m not the only one who’s annoyed by the fact Satan won’t wear his sleeve properly right
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Main Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	Satan’s Jacket

“MC.” Satan put his knife and fork down, his eyes in line with yours from across the table.

“Yes?”, you batted your eyelashes, voice with a sweet tone. You’re finally getting your chance to voice your troubles.

“You’ve been staring at me the whole entire day. Even now as we eat, is something wrong?”

See, you’ve been living here for like what, 6 months? Those 6 months had been fine, but dear fucking god Satan’s coat. Does this man know how to wear one? Does he just not know how to put the other sleeve on? Huh? Tell me.

Following Satan, you too put your knife and fork down. Mammon and Asmodeus looked at you and Satan weirdly, what’s going to happen? Leviathan was busy with his game, Belphegor fell asleep on his plate, and Beelzebub was happily munching away on his food. All 3 of them paid no mind to what was unraveling. Lucifer, who dropped his utensils a while ago to opt for putting his hands under his chin, could sense something was about to begin. “Now, now, you two. We h—“

You held a finger in Lucifer’s direction, “Shh, Lucifer. I  _ really _ need to let Satan know something.” Now this. This caught Levi, Belphie, and Beel’s attention. “Whaddaya think you’re doing?!” Mammon whisper-yelled, shaking your shoulder. Asmo looked to the side, I pretend I do not see.

Lucifer’s face darkened, “Did you just  _ shush _ me?” Instead of responding, you mimicked Lucifer’s position

“So Satan,”

He composed himself quickly, “Yes??” It dragged on, hiding his confusion.

With eyes shut, you smiled brightly, “Do enlighten me on your inability to wear your left sleeve properly.” 

Asmo choked, Satan made a noise. “Is this why you’ve been staring at me all day?”

“Yes.” 

Eyes open again, you stared at him. “Go on,” you waved a hand at him, “do tell.” Asmo looked like he was about to lose it. Oh so many nights you spent together going off on the brother’s attire, oh so many nights were spent screaming about thAT DAMN SLEEVE.

“Even during the clothes swap incident, that fucking sleeve was off your arm.”

“I…” Satan fidgeted with said sleeve. You quirked a brow. Lucifer had calmed down a bit after you, a lowly human, had tried to shush him. “MC, may we finish lun—“

“Ah ah ah,” you put a hand up to Lucifer’s face. “I wanna hear Satan’s response.” He scrunched his face, hand raised to grab the one that gestured to stop him. 

“ _ Satan. _ ”

“MC.”

The chair scratched the floor as you stood up abruptly. “Oi!” Mammon looked up at you. You shot him a glance before returning your gaze to Satan from across the table. Asmo was stifling his laughter by now, whether it was Belphie’s food filled hair or Satan about to get his ass handed to him, you’ll find out in a bit.

Hands behind your back, you elegantly strides over to Satan’s seat. You smiled and bent over so your head was on the same level as his. “MC—H-hey!“ Whatever Satan had to say, it was quickly thrown out the window as you grabbed his arm and sleeve. Mammon stood up the second you grabbed his wrist. “MC WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

By this point, Asmo was full on hysterical. “IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TO PUT YOUR ARM THROUGH THE SLEEVE???” You gushed at him, trying to lead his hand through the arm hole. “MC!” Satan was flustered at the sudden contact. Levi smiled to himself as he pulled out his phone to tweet about what was happening. Lucifer sighed and picked up his fork again, opting to finish food while chaos unfolds.

“When you swapped clothes, I was hoping the sleeve would be fine, but no! It’s stiLL OFF.” Satan let out the vocal equivalent of a keyboard spam as you tugged on his arm to make him stand up. “What are you doing?!” “Satan stand up and stick your arms out, that’s an order.” You commanded. “Pack it up Ciel Phantomhive.” Levi commented idly. When Satan got up, you took his jacket off.

“Now,” you said sternly. “Arm goes in here, right,” you put the sleeve on his right arm, “and then the other.” Ah yes, the jacket was finally on properly. Head in hand, you sighed with relief, “Dear lord you look better now.” Satan blushed a little at the comment, once again with his senses. “Yeah but he still has a long way to go fashion wise!” Asmo chirped in.

Satan turned his attention towards him, “Fuck you, Asmo.”


End file.
